mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Demeter
Demeter (także Demetra) – bogini urodzaju, macierz Ziemi, jedna z dwunastu bogów olimpijskich, córka Kronosa i Rei. Czasami utożsamiana jest z Gają, Reą i Kybele. Historia W młodości została połknięta przez Kronosa, który bał się, że dziecko pozbawi go władzy. Uwolniona przez brata Zeusa wraz z Posejdonem, Hadesem, Hestią i Herą walczyła w tytanomachi. Po dziesięciu latach ciężkich walk udało się wygrać wojnę. Najbardziej znany mit o Demeter opowiada jak bogini szukała swojej córki Kory, czy też inaczej Persefony, którą porwał Hades. Było to ukochane dziecko Zeusa i Demeter i matka bardzo zamartwiała się jej zniknięciem. Ziemia zaczęła przestawać być płodna, rośliny umierały. Demeter błądziła po świecie, aż w końcu usłyszała krzyk córki. Przez dziewięć dni i dziewięć nocy bogini nie robiła nic innego jak szukanie Kory. Po dziesięciu dniach spotkała Hekate, która także słyszała krzyk. Tajemnicę zdradził jej bóg Słońca, Helios, który widział wszystko, a według innej wersji mieszkańcy Hermione na Argolidzie. Demeter zdenerwowała się i wyrzekła wszelkich boskich dóbr dopóki Hades nie zwróci jej córki i osiadła na ziemii. Błąkając się po Eleusis, trafiła do króla Keleosa, który rządził tym krajem. Baubo czy też inaczej Jambe rozśmieszała ją swoim śmiechem i nagością. Następnie zgodziła się na służbę u Metanejry, żony Keleosa jako piastunka dzieci: Demofonta lub według innych wersji Triptolemosa. Bogini chciała uczynić tego ostatniego nieśmiertelnych, ale się to jej nie udało, przez interwencje matki - Demeter za to powierzyła mu misję - szerzenie wiedzy o uprawie zboża na całym świecie. Świat bez Demeter na boskim tronie stał się niepłodny, nastała klęska głodu i nieurodzaju. Wtem Zeus polecił Hadesowi zwrócić Persefonę. Nie było to jednak już wykonalne, ponieważ Kora zjadła w Hadesie ziarnko granatu. A kto zjadł coś w Hadesie już zawsze będzie musiał tam powracać. Tak więc Persefona spędza 2/3 roku z matką i 1/3 z Hadesem. Czas, w którym Kora jest oddzielona od matki to czas nieurodzaju, czyli zima. Historia o Demeter obfituje w różne, inne epizody. W Sikyonie miała wynaleźć młyn i nauczyć mieszkańców się nim posługiwać. Ponadto wprowadziła uprawy warzyw szczególnie bobu oraz drzew owocowych np. drzewa figowego. W Grecji powstawało mnóstwo kapliczek Demeter, które zakładali podobno władcy, niegdyś goszczący boginię urodzaju. Do Demeter szukającej córki zalecał się także Posejdon. Bogini, by uniknąć zalotów zamieniła się w klacz, lecz Posejdon jednak pokrył ją, przybierając postać ogiera. Z tego związku Demeter urodziła konia Arejona i córkę Despojnę. Demeter zawarła też związek małżeński z Lasjonem, którego owocem był Plutos, a według Hygina także Filomelos, Diodor dodaje też nieznane imię syna - Korybas. Według Pauzaniasza Demeter miała też romans z Karmanorem, z którego to związku narodziły się dzieci: Eubouleos i Chrysotemis. Znana była też historia Erysichtona, tesalijczyka, który wyciąg wszystkie drzewa w świętym gaju Demeter i pozabijał mieszkające tam nimfy drzewne. Wydarzenie to rozwścieczyło boginię i ukarała śmiertelnika wiecznym głodem, Limos. Wydawał on wszystkie pieniądze na jedzenie, ale ciągle był głodny. Demeter miała Złoty Miecz, opisana została przez Homera m.in. jako Pani Złotego Miecza. Można go zidentyfikować na wazie, która przedstawia Demeter walczącą nim z gigantem podczas gigantomachii. Demeter toczyła spór z Hefajstosem (spór wygrał Hefajstos, budując swoją kuźnię w Etnie) oraz z Dionizosem o urodzajną winorośl. Potomstwo Galeria Demeter Altemps Inv8596.jpg|Demeter, Muzeum Narodowe w Rzymie Marble Statue of Demeter.jpg|Demeter, British Museum Demeter mourning Persephone 1906.jpg|Demeter szuka Persefony (Evelyn de Morgan, 1906) Temple of Demeter (Segesta).jpg|Świątynia Demeter w mieście Segesta na Sycylii Demeter sanctuary, Dion, Pieria, Greece.jpg|Sanktuarium Demeter w Dion niedaleko Olimpu CireneSantDemetraKore1999.jpg|Cyrena w Libii Altar Demeter.JPG|Olimpia, Grecja Tempel der Demeter (Gyroulas) 08.jpg|Wyspa Naksos Temple of Demeter Pergamum.jpg|Pozostałość w Pergamonie, obecnie w Turcji Sanctuary Selinunte935.jpg|Selinunte na Sycylii Image - Demeter-09988.jpg|Demeter na tle góry Olimp demeter_by_jjlovely-d52q178.jpg 1675fba6d0b9c1dbb7defc9f3076a219.jpg|Demeter z Persefoną en:Demeter es:Deméter nl:Demeter Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kochanki Zeusa Kategoria:Kochanki Posejdona Kategoria:Mitologia grecka